


Christmas Present

by MissPoppy



Series: Ocelhira Week 2016 [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/pseuds/MissPoppy
Summary: Ocelot helps Kaz's problems in bed with a "special' gift.





	

The room Ocelot had shared with Miller was dark when he entered. He flicked on the bedside lamp and sighed a breath of relief knowing Miller wasn’t back from his office yet; he dropped a bag onto the bed and glared at it, hoping the contents would burst into flames. When he had talked to Eva about recent issues with Kaz in the bedroom; this wasn’t what he had in mind to fix it, but listened to her nonetheless. Eva had told him that John had told her the easiest way to get Miller excited was lingerie and had promptly given him something with “Christmas Spirit” in mind. Ocelot’s cheeks were almost burning when he pulled out the “outfit” if it could even be called that, it was a ruffled bra and skirt with a candy cane stripe motif, red stockings with bows in the same motif, a long velvet robe with a white marabou trim, a pair of heels with the matching trim, and a marabou headband. With a semi-reluctant sigh he stripped down, tossing his clothes in a nearby hamper, and began putting on the lingerie; surprised at how well it fit. He was definitely going to have a talk with Eva about how exactly she knew his exact measurements, _everywhere_ . Ocelot had finished dressing and noticed a small note at the bottom of the bag, he pulled it out and opened it, _[Honey, remember the basics. A little mood lighting goes a long way and we both know you have candles. If you want him aroused best use his senses, pleasant smells and sounds. I'm sure after he sees you in that pretty get-up he'll be over the moon and begging for more. Have fun, babe.  - Eva xoxo]_ it read and Ocelot groaned in frustration.

 

“I'd hate you if you weren’t my best friend.” He grumbled as he dug out all his candles, she was right about that, he had always had a love for them. John always hated it but Kaz; he enjoyed the scented ones, always asking Ocelot to light one after they'd have a particularly stressful day. He hummed as he lit them, placing them sparingly around the room, keeping it dim but not dark. Ocelot thought about scent and made his way over to the shared cabinet they had and rummaged through his various colognes till he found the one Kaz liked the most, spritzing himself with it lightly, not too much but just enough to notice. Sound would have been next on the list of things to do but both of them had preferred not having music on when they fucked. With everything ready, Ocelot sat on the bed and waited, checking the clock every 15 seconds hoping time would go faster. He looked down at what he was wearing and shook his head, starting to laugh and flopped back onto the bed.

 

“I look fuckin’ ridiculous.” He chortled, staring at the ceiling until he heard that distinct clicking of a cane coming closer to the room. Ocelot jumped to his feet; at a loss as to how to present himself, quickly deciding on stepping into the bathroom so he could properly reveal his ‘gift’ to his partner. The door to the room opened and he could see Kaz faintly in the candlelight.

 

“Adam? are you h-...” The younger man stood slack-jawed at the sight of Ocelot emerging from the bathroom, his robe pulled to cover the surprise underneath. He walked up to Kaz and slung his arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Kaz put his hand on the small of Ocelot’s back and pulled him closer. They parted lips, feverishly lapping at the insides of mouths until the need for air was too much.

 

“Take a seat on the bed, Blondie.” Ocelot purred in Kaz's ear and watched as the man hurriedly did as he was told, quickly abandoning his shoes, coat and beret on the floor. Ocelot smirked as he took a breath in, dropping the robe to show off the outfit under, kneeling onto the bed and crawling on top of Kaz, whose eyes were raking over him hungrily.

 

“God you look good like this. Fuck Adamska, how did you even get this? How did you know…?” Kaz’s eyes continued to look him up and down and his hand massaged Ocelot's thigh softly.

 

“I have my ways. Now let me take care of you.” Ocelot unbuttoned Kaz’s shirt, pulling it off. His hands wandered all over the other man's torso, practically worshipping his body. He bit down on Kaz’s chest and felt a strong hand grip his hair, pulling him up into another kiss; he palmed at Kaz’s crotch, smirking when he felt him half-hard. It was working, even if slowly; Ocelot thought about getting used to the whole lingerie thing, as long as Kaz liked it then he could too.

 

“Baby, could you…” Kaz breathed against Ocelot’s ear; he already knew the request and worked Kaz’s pants off, followed by his underwear and prosthetic. He kissed down his thigh, nuzzling his face lightly against Kaz’s cock; the younger man sighed happily when Ocelot’s took the tip in his mouth, licking the slit and cupping his balls. He licked up the shaft and kissed back down it before taking him fully in his mouth, massaging his balls and moving his other hand to Kaz’s ass. He bobbed his head and rubbed his finger on the ring of muscle, swirling his tongue around the cock in his mouth, he slowly pushed his finger into the other man.

 

“Fuck!” Kaz hissed and bucked his hips at the intrusion. Ocelot continued sucking him off and fingering him until his dick was finally fully erect, he finished the blowjob with a loud, wet pop, removing his fingers from Kaz’s ass and crawling back up him.

 

“You know you should have told me this is all you needed to get off… would've saved me an embarrassing conversation with Eva…” Ocelot kissed Kaz’s cheek and went to start taking off the bra but Kaz grabbed his arm, stopping him.

 

“I didn't want to bring it up because I was worried you'd say no… and keep it on.” Kaz let go of his arm and rested his hand on Ocelot’s hip. “And could you take your dick out a bit, so it's sticking out of the top of your skirt?”

 

“Oh Blondie, you're filthy.” Ocelot grinned and obliged, he reached over to the bedside table and took out a condom, passing it to Kaz. “You do the honors.”

 

Kaz quickly opened the condom and rolled it over himself; his hand went back to Ocelot’s hip as he guided him down onto him. Ocelot whined as he was stretched, softly clawing at Kaz's chest as he took him in. He leaned down, resting his head on Kaz’s shoulder and waited till he used to the feeling; it had been a lot longer than he thought since they did it this properly and he should have prepared himself. He slowly lifted his hips and snapped them back down, testing the waters before moving rhythmically with Kaz’s thrusts. He moaned when Kaz dug his fingers into his thigh, burying his head in Ocelot’s neck and muttering broken Japanese; the only word he made out and understood was “Hime” and Ocelot's face flushed. Without warning, Kaz grabbed Ocelot’s side and flipped them over so he was on top; Ocelot took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his partner’s waist. He cried out when Kaz bit down on his shoulder and sucking a deep red mark. They kissed sloppily and nipped at each other's lips while Kaz picked up speed, thrusting his hips harder into Ocelot. Kaz came with a hard grunt, continuing to jerk his hips until Ocelot followed suit, cumming over his stomach and chest, some landed on his face but he was too high to care. Panting they slowly came back to reality and Kaz reached over for the polaroid camera sitting on the nightstand, angling it just right and snapping picture after picture of Ocelot’s current state.

 

“Fuck Adam, you've never looked better.” He laughed and kissed the older man lying under him.

 

“You know… I thought I'd hate the whole lingerie thing; but it's actually kind of fun…” Ocelot thought out loud and Kaz looked at him curiously. “Maybe I wouldn't mind doing this again… But only if you fuck me that good every time.”

  
“You've got yourself a deal, babe.” Kaz grinned wildly and kissed him hard. Ocelot started to wonder if he had just made a deal with the devil but he was too happy to care. It wouldn't have been the first time after all nor would it be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no my vanilla kinks are getting out
> 
> i have no excuse for this other than this is ocelot's punishment for being so in-character in feusgan's date fic
> 
> ocel's sexy outfit - https://68.media.tumblr.com/b4ac0eee587be9f39c60f17496ac7906/tumblr_ohzo3qtzVA1rnoegzo1_540.jpg


End file.
